Stranded in Fairy Tail
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: Four friends suddenly find themselves in their favorite anime show, Fairy Tail during a freak storm. They find out that their dragon slayers and God slayers. What will happen. Will there be romance? Will they get to join their dream place?
1. Chapter 1

"Did you record it" I asked my brother while we were walking down the hall. "Of course I did, so we still going to watch it after school, when mom and dad is gone, little sis" my brother told me teasingly, "well duh, and your only older by a few minutes" I told him. Me and my brother are twins, I really don't know the term for that, but we both love anime, our favorite is Fairy Tail. Last night a new episode of Fairy Tail came on, my brother recorded it so we could watch it tonight. It is Friday afternoon, our parents are going to go on a three moth trip starting today. They planned on getting home after spring break. Today is the last day of school. Before you say that our parents are irresponsible, me and my brother are sixteen, we share a car, I don't have a license, I'm afraid of driving. I should probably tell you are names, I'm Jillian, my brother is Julian. "Fine, I was just teasing, so if you were a mage what magic would you have, Jill" my brother asked me. "Well, dragon slayer magic" I told him, "I know that but, what element" he asked me again, "well ice dragon slayer magic then" I told him, "how about you" I asked him, "water dragon slayer magic" he replied, without a second thought. "So, you two talking about Fairy Tail again" a girl asked us, when I turned around I saw my two favorite twins, Rose, and Rocky, we met each other in sixth grade. We immediately became friends. "So, I'm guessing that we're still in the green about tonight" Rocky asked us, "yeah, by the way, if you were a Mage what type of magic would you two have" I asked them, "well I would want, ice God slayer magic" Rose said, "and I would like water God slayer magic" Rocky added. "Cool, I want water dragon slayer magic, and he would want ice dragon slayer magic" I told them pointing to my brother. "Awesome, we'll see you tonight then, and save us some popcorn." Rose told me. Then her and Rocky both left.

"This is totally going to be awesome" Julian said, "yeah totally, I can't wait to find out what happens next" Rose said, "be quiet, it's coming on" I shushed them both. Lighting flashed across the sky, "I hope that doesn't mess with us watching this" Rocky said, "so do I" I told him, then the screen went fuzzy and static, "oh, fudge" my brother said, "wait I might be able to fix it" I said, "wait, Jill don't go near it" Rose said, as the screen started to glow a bright light. "What is happening" Rocky yelled, "I don't know" I told him, then the screen got so bright that we couldn't look at it. Then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was laying in a pile of snow. "Where am I" I muttered under my breath, "I don't know Jill, I think we are by a mountain" a voice said, when I looked over I saw Rose with me, "wait, why ain't we freezing" I asked Rose, "really, I didn't notice that, but, now that you point it out shouldn't we be freezing, I mean look at me, I'm dressed for the summer" Rose said, pointing at the dress she had on. Wait, that wasn't her normal clothes, it was a long dress that came down to her ankles, it was a blue color, with snowflakes on it, her shoes were the same thing. When I stood up I saw that I was in a dress just like hers, but instead of a blue it was white, with blue snowflakes. Wait, look at your hair color, Rose" I told her. "What's the matter with it" she asked me, surprised. "It's a different color, it is a bluish-white color" I told her, Roses hair color was usually a deep amber color. "Look at yours, Jill" Rose told me, "what I can't see it" I told her, "here I'll show you" she told me as she pulled some of my hair in front of my face, "whoa" I said, my hair, usually a red color, was the same color as Rose's, then I looked at her eyes, "hey Rose, your eyes are a different color too, there a icey blue" I told her, "really, hey so are yours" she told me. "This is getting freaky" I said, "I agree, wait where are Julian and my brother" she said, worried, "I don't know but, first let's get out of the open" I told her, "yes, hey wait there is cave" she said, pointing north, "where, I can't see anything" I told her. "Really, then I can see far, let's just go" she said, I saw the cave she was talking about once we got about a couple of feet away from it, "that's the cave, I don't think we should go in there" I told her, "huh, why" she asked me confused, "I don't really know, but, it just doesn't smell right" I told her, "huh, but come on, it's either go in there or get buried under a couple hundred feet of snow, there's going to be a blizzard here soon" she told me, "okay, let's go but let's be careful" I told her. She nodded and went into the cave, I followed her. When we got into the cave, I saw that it was a lot bigger than it looked, there was a clearing, it was made of ice. "This, is pretty cool I think" I sailmaker Rose just nodded, then I heard a noise, "give me an extension, please" it was a girls voice no doubt, "what was that" me and Rose said at the same time. Rose ran towards the voice, when we got there we saw a monkey like ape, with a girl, the girl had a blanket wrapped around her, the monkey was about as big as a gorilla, but it was walking on its feet and it was white and a dark blue. Then I saw another opening behind the girl. "Is it just me or am I seeing a Vulkan" Rose asked me. "I'm seeing it to" I said, the the Vulkan saw us and said, "wo-women" "I think it saw us come on Rose" I said pulling her, but she couldn't move. I stood in front of her pulling but, couldn't, then the Vulkan was almost to us, I put up my hands and screamed. The Vulkan was almost to me, so I ran towards it, trying to distract it. It stopped, when I got to it I punched it. I thought that I was going to fail, that my punch would be to weak, but, as I was punching my hand got surrounded by, ice when it hit the monster, the Vulkan flew backwards, it also got frozen for a few seconds. Then I blacked out.

"Where the flip am I" he thought as he woke up, he was laying near a pool. Half of his body was in the pool. "Hey, Julian, you there, where the flip are we" Rocky said besides, Julian. "I don't know, Rock" he told him. Why ain't a wet, Julian thought as he felt his leg. "Huh, what are you wearing, and you look totally different" Rocky told him. "Really" Julian looked at his reflection in the pool. He had ocean blue eyes, his hair was a deep blue. When he looked down at his clothes he saw that he wore a blue shirt and pants. When he looked at Rocky, he saw that his eyes and hair color was the same as his. But, Rocky's clothes were a deeper blue than his though. Then they heard crashing nosies behind them, when they saw what it was they saw, a monkey crash though the bushes. "Huh, is that a forest Vulkan" Rocky said, "I don't know" Julian told him, the Vulkan was green and yellow, it also had red hearts on its head. When it saw them it charged at them. "Come on Julian we got to go" Rocky screamed at Julian, but, Julian was as still as a rock. Rocky charged at the Vulkan hoping to distract it. When he swung his hand at the Vulkan, he missed, but, water shot out of his hand. When it hit the Vulkan, it flew back. It was knocked out. Then Rocky blacked out.

"What happened and why does my head feel like it was hit by a bunch of bricks" I said, when I opened my eyes Rose was beside me, "your finally awake, I was worried" Rose told me, "oh, sorry" I replied, when I looked around I saw that there was two more people here than I remembered, they were both guys. One had pink hair, he also had pinkish eyes, he wore, the same thing that Nastu wore. The other guy, was about in his mid twenties, he had black hair, his eyes were brown I think, he wore a white shirt and coat, he had an S shaped necklace around his neck. "Huh" I said, when I saw the girl, I breathed a sigh of relief, she had blond hair, with brown eyes, she wore a cheerleader outfit I think. She also had a whip and keys on her belt. "Um..hi" I said, "oh hi" the girl said, "I'm Lucy Heartfilla" she added, "I'm Nastu Dagoneel" the pink haired boy said, "and I'm Macco Conbolt" the other guy said, "um..I'm Jillian" I told them, "and I'm Rose" Rose told them. "Um..where are we" I asked them, "oh, we're at Mount Hawkbi" Nastu said. "Ok, what country is this" Rose said, "well were in Fiore" Lucy told us. Then I saw the emblem, it was the Fairy Tail guild mark. When I looked at Nastu, I saw the same mark on his arm. I knew the other guy had one to, cause he is Romeo Conbolt's father. He is in Fairy Tail. "By any chance are you in the guild, Fairy Tail" I asked them, "yep" Nastu said. "What happened" I asked them, "Well after you used that magic, you passed out, after a while, Nastu came and defeated the Vulkan. We then found out that it was in fact Macco, the guy we were sent to find" another voice said, when I looked around I saw a flying blue cat. "I'm Happy" the cat said. "Wait, magic" I said, "aye, you used magic, ice dragon slayer magic to I think" Happy told me, "ok" I said, "wait, Rose can you do magic to" I asked her, "I don't know, but let me try." She said, she concentered and she made black ice appear. "Wait, you used God slayer magic" I told her. "cool, how do you know" she asked me, "you see, usually God slayer magic, is black, and you did the black ice" I told her. "Oh, yeah, I totally forgot" she said. When I looked at the other people they just had their jaws open. "Okay, we're not from, here, we're from a different place, a place without magic" I told them. "Somehow we ended up in one of our favorite show, Fairy Tail" Rose added. "Can, we go with you" I asked them. "Of course" Lucy said. "Hey, it's like Elodas" Nastu said. "Let's go shall we, my sons waiting for me" Macco said, "I can't believe this has happened twice already" he muttered.


	2. The Benning of an Grand Adventure

**Here is amother plot, Sting and Rouge make an appearance. It is short but, the next one will be longer I promise, pls rate and review.**

"Which job to pick" I asked myself as I was looking at the job request, it had been a month since me my brother, Rose, and Rocky all got transported to Fairy Tail. We were all members now, we have also learned to control our magic, Rocky and Julian got help by Sherrlia, from Lamia Scale, while me and Rose got help from, Wendy, Nastu, and even Gajeel. It turns out that Nastu and Lucy are married and even have a kid named Luna. Also Wendy and Romeo are dating. Jellal is in Fairy Tail too, he is married to Erza. Even Gajeel is married to Levy. Juvia finally got Gray to marry her. Me and my friends created a team together, we call it, "Team Slayers" because all of us use a slayer type magic. In it is me, Julian, Rose and Rocky. It was my turn to pick a job. When I heard the door open, I saw four shapes, two where cats. When they came into the light, we saw who it was, the twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth, Sting and Rouge, along with their exceed friends, Lector and Frosch. I still think that Frosch is a girl. "Oh, hello Sting" Mira said, "what brings you here" "well we kinda need a little help on a job, do you know where Nastu is" Sting asked, "oh, yeah he went on a job with Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Karla, and Happy" Mira said, "really, fudge, I thought he could help me, could I borrow any one else" Sting asked her, "of course, you can take the newest members" Mira said, I just stood there with my mouth open, I just couldn't believe that she would just tell him that with out asking us first. I mean it's not that I don't like Sting and all, but I hear that Rouge is a little temper mental. "Um, newest members" Sting asked, "yeah, we got them last month, they even made a team, they call it, "Team Slayers" Mira said, "Team Slayers" Sting asked a little confused, "yeah, they all use a type of slayer magic, two dragon slayers and two God slayers I think" Mira replied, "ok, then I guess they are okay, but, why did you suggest them" Sting asked, "well they need a little more experience, and also if left alone the jobs would decrease" Mira said, "they been on about a hundred jobs a,ready in the past several weeks, even a S class one too" Mira said, now it was Sting's turn to be speechless. "In that case I'll definitely take them, but, they kinda have to pretend to be Sabertooth members for a while" Sting told her, "I don't see what the problem is,even if I don't understand why, but as long as you bring them back safe a and sound" Mira told him, wait what we have to be in Sabertooth for a while. "Ok, I'll be waiting outside then" Sting said, "okay, come here slayers" Mira said beckoning us closer to her, she touched our guild marks, and each by one the disappeared. "It's a temporary spell, don't worry you'll get the mark back when you come back to Fairy Tail, that way if people search you they won't find two marks on you" Mira said, we all nodded our understanding. Little did we know that the biggest adventure of our lives would be happening soon.

 **Hope you like this chapter. It took a while to plan and all, a whole day, Gajjel and Levy will make an appearance don't worry.**

 **P.S. Look out for romance.**


	3. The Makeover Queen

**Hi again,**

 **disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own the plot and Team Slayers.**

"Why did we have to come and why just us, what about your team,Shrimp" Gajeel asked Levy, "your here to make sure team slayer, gets back safe, but, I don't know why Mira made me come along" Levy told him. "Could, you stop complaining Gajeel already" I told him, he shut up immediately, once I learned to control my power he challenged me to a fight I beat him. So I think he is scared of me, in fact now that think about it the only member I can't beat is Gildarts. I think it's because, I know all of their moves, I even know all of Erza's amour and weakness. I used some strawberry cake to defeat her. The next S class trial is in a month or so, I'm already going to be in it, Master promised me, my partner is going to be, my twin, Julian. "Yeah, and hurry up guys, do you have to be so slow" Rocky told them, "that's it you little punk, come on" Gajeel yelled at him, "got to catch me first" Rocky yelled and ran ahead, with Gajeel close on his tail. Rocky's the fastest one of us. "So what's with this job anyway and why do we have to pretend to be Sabertooth members" Rose asked Sting, "I'll tell you once we get back to Sabertooth's guild hall, but, when we get there Gajeel, has to go home, he is easily recognizable as a Fairy Tail member." Sting told her, "ok, I get that but, why not Levy to" Rose asked again, "because, Mira wants a older member of Fairy Tail with you, and Levy is not that well known, and plus we can easily give her a makeover, her magic is common, too, but Gajeel's magic is not common" Sting replied, "oh, I guess that's makes sense." Rose told him, then she went quiet.

"Now I don't know all the details yet but, the job requests about two teams of wizards, but they have to be from the same guild." Sting began as he was telling them about the job. "And all put others teams are currently doing jobs elsewhere, so we don't have enough teams so we needed another team" Sting continued. "So, this genius here decided to pretend a group of wizards were in our guild, so we could do it, cause no other guild has took it, and it is about to go, to another one" Rouge said, "ok, we get it now, but what is the request" Rose said, "that we don't know yet, al, it said, was for two teams of wizards from the same guild to go to a place, there they would receive the details" Sting told us. "So are you going to help us" Rouge asked us, "of course we are, Levy coming to" Rose said, "huh, what do I'm not that good in a fight and pls someone would recognize me, Gajeel's me are married" Levy tried to protest, "you could be backup, pls the second one is easy, you just need a makeover, come on" Rose told her, then she dragged me and Levy into the back of the guild. Then she took out different dresses and makeup a out of her bag, she even had hair dye. "How did you get all of that in your pocket book" I asked her surprised, "a simple expansion spell, I found it in the library, now Levy stay still." Rose said, "now which dress to put on" she muttered to herself. "Oh, this one, here Levy go out this on" Rose told Levy, "hey, Levy just do what she says, I tried to protest one time when she was picking out me an outfit, next thing I know it she forced me to wear it. Once she's in her zone there's no stopping her." I whispered to Levy. The dress that Rose had picked out was a orange one, it came down to her ankles, there was a slit on one side, it showed some of her leg, it was also a strapless one. Levy went into the bathroom, when she got out, she was wearing the dress. I had to Amit that the dress looked like it was made for her. "Beautiful, now for the hair" Rose said, then she picked up some dye and pulled Levy into the bathroom, after an hour they came out, Levy instead of her short blue hair she had long redish-orange hair. "How did you make it so long" I asked Rose, "well you know me, I made it my mission to learn all the fashion spells I could, and it turns out this hair grow spell was in it. Also the dye will not come out unless I say a certain spell. Now for the makeup, and stay right there Jilly your next" Rose said as I tried to sneak away, "are you going to do the boys to" I asked her, "of course I am, who do you think I am, I've been waiting for a chance to dress up your brother, but, he is always away from home when you get ready for a dance" Rose said, pounting. Every time there is a dance and we go, Rose makes sure that we are ready, because of that Julian is always away so she can't touch him. "Now Levy put these on, and come here" Rose told her, handing her a pair of orange heels. Then Rose dragged Levy into the bathroom once again. When she came out she wore the high heels well, but she sometimes almost tripped. "Now you need an new identity and magic" Rose said, "well now wait you can't give me new magic, it's impossible" Levy told her, "not anymore, I specialize in Water dragon slayer magic, and it turns out that it also can be used to give a person new magic" Rose told her. "Oh, well can I still use my old magic" Levy asked her, "of course you can, after I banish the spell your old magic will return to you, and sometimes the new magic still stays so you might get two magics" Rose told her, "now what type of magic do you want, I would keep it close to your old magic so you don't have to train to use it" Rose told her. "How about eye magic, Freed's magic, it is close to solid script magic" Levy told her. "Okay her we go, I've never used this spell before, except on Happy, Karla, or Lily." Rose said, then she started to cast a spell, I didn't hear it. Then a glow surrounded Levy for a couple of minutes. Then the light vanished. "Okay try to cast a spell using script magic" Rose told her, "Solid Script, iron" Levy said, but nothing happened. "I think we have about a month before we have meet the person who requested the job" I told them, then I added, "I think we should get Freed to help us, cause it is his magic, Levy doesn't know how to use it, we could have him teach her" "great idea Jillian" Levy told me, "but who's going to go get him, if Levy shows up there they won't recognize her, and plus she has the Sabertooth guild mark" Rose told her. "They might just ignore her" she added. "Okay then, how about we send Rocky, he's the fastest, he could get back in about two days, one there and one here, even with Freed" I told her, "okay then let's get him then. Rocky" Rose called her brother in, "yes sis, who is that beautiful lady with you" he told her, when he saw Levy, I swear I saw heart shaped eyes. "You can't have her, her husband would beat you to a pulp, I don't think a dragon slayer would be all happy to think that you tried to hit on her" Rose told him, "wait, is that Levy" Rocky asked, "well yes it is, by the way her name isn't Levy McGarden anymore, it's Arya Foxy" Rose told her, "really that name" Rocky said, "well I had to come up with a first name, and I like Arya and I wanted Gajeel's last name to be in there with giving up to much so Foxy" Rose said, "ok, no fighting, we need you to go get Freed, I think he is still at the guild he and the Thunder League didn't have a job" I told him, "we need him to teach L-Arya how to use her new magic" I added, "new magic" Rocky asked surprised, "yeah Rose did a spell that allowed her a new magic" I told him, "now hurray pls" I told him, "ok, be back in a flash." He told me. "Come on let's show the others the new you Arya" Rose said, and pulled her where the rest were waiting. "Um...sis, Rose, who is the orange haired chick with you" Julian asked us when we got to him. "Meet Arya Foxy former known as Levy McGarden" Rose told them. "Wait, that's shrimp" Julian said, he had picked up Gajeel's nickname for Levy, him and Gajeel became best friends once Julian beat him in battle, but he wasn't as good as me, he got beaten every time he tried to fight Erza. "Yes, it's me, and don't call me that" Levy yelled at him, "well you look so different and you are so tall" Julian told her, "well while Rose was dying my hair and all, she found a spell that could make people taller, so she used me to test it out." Levy told him, "now that you mention it you are a bit taller Levy, Rose why did you use her a Guinea pig" I asked Rose, "what Happy wouldn't let me use him, once I accidentally took his magic away, and he couldn't get it back for three days" Rose said, "okay then, Sting none of your guild members know that we're from Fairy Tail right" I asked him, "yep, none expect Rouge, Frosch, Lector and me" he replied. "Okay then, Levy also has new magic, cursory of beauty queen Rose so we asked Rocky to get Freed to help her use her new magic, apparently the new magic you get is related to your old magic, and Eye magic was the closest thing to script magic." I told him, "that should be okay, well just say that she doesn't know how to use her magic, it goes a little out of control" Sting said, "sounds good to me" I told him, "now you two come on, people know us to, but you can keep your magic, since you haven't used it a lot and pls I can't replace dragon or God slayer magic" Rose said as she pulled me and Julian in the back room.

 **Tell me what you think of Levy's new look, rate and review**


	4. Newest Member in Sabertooth

**Here is another story, by the way the names have changed a little so read carefully.**

 **disclamier:I don't own Fairy Tail, I own the plot and Jillian(Alexis), Julain(Alex), Rose(Fiore), and Rocky(Finn)**

"So how are you liking our guild Alexis" a guy asked me as I was eating. He was blond and he wore a tuxedo for a masquerade ball. He had memory make magic. His name is Rufus Lore I think. We each had a complete makeover, and each of us changed our names, my new name was Alexis Marien while my brother's name was Alex Marien. Rose's name was Fiore, apparently her parents named her after the country, Rocky's name was Finn. I think Rufus took a liking to me immediately, it was like he was everywhere I would go in the guild, when I sat down he would sit down next to me. "I'm liking it very much, but to be honest I was a little scared at first because, I heard of this guild reputation before Sting was master, but is seems that it is very lively" I told him, Rose didn't change my looks a whole lot, I had red hair, with a red strapless dress on, the Sabertooth guild mark was on my stomach, right below my belly button. I also wore red high heels. Rose also gave me a Rose shaped hair jewelry. I had scarlet eyes like Erza, I also wore Rose shaped earrings. The dress was the same thing as Levy's, in truth I liked the dress, you expect a dress not to let you have free moment during battle but, Rose made it. She handmade all of the clothes we are wearing, she made it were it was fire resilient, wind prof, lighting prof, and magic prof. It was also very strong, you could take a chain saw to it and it would not break. Rose also made everything that I was wearing. The hair pin could be thrown like stars and was super sharp, the earrings, transformed into a lock pick. She also painted my nails red. "Were is your friend Arya I think" Rufus asked me, "oh, her last time I saw her, she was training with that Fairy Tail guy, Freed, they use the same magic, and she doesn't have very good control over it. Since no one here uses her magic, Sting asked Freed if he could help her." I replied, "yeah, he's like that, I don't remember last time he stopped smiling" Rufus told me. "What about your twin, Alex" he asked me, "I don't know about him, but, I expect he's staying away from me, I don't think he likes you being around me all the time" I told him, I mean he's always around me, he even joined my team, and went on missions with us. He was actually a very valuable asset for the team, he could use any magic that he memorized. "Oh, ok, do you want to grab a bite to eat later, if you have time, I could show you around town, since your new you probably don't know your way around the city yet" Rufus asked me, did he just ask me on a date, no get you head already, he is just being friendly that's all, I don't know my way around the town, Frosch offered to show me around once but, we ended up getting lost. "I would love to, and you are right I don't know my way around the town yet, we could go right now if you have time, we don't have much day left, and I would like to get back before it gets dark" I told him. "Okay then it looks like your friend has caught Rouge's eye" Rufus said,I looked over at Rose her and Rouge was talking, to each other. Unlike me and Julian she changed her's and her brother's magic. Instead of being water slayers they weren't even slayers, at least she wasn't, Rocky was a shadow God slayer, she just was a shadow Mage user. It did look like Rouge was falling for her, I mean who wouldn't, she had that goth look about her. But, usually when you see a goth they don't look that good or anything, and you always want to stay away from them, because they are usually in a dark guild. But, she had a friendly aura and even to me she looked hot, I think even a woman would fall for her. I think Rose was bia. She had on an outfit that showed way too much skin. I mean if her father saw her he would have a heart attack. She didn't wear a dress for every time she tried it just didn't fit her, she likes clothes that show way to much skin. Her parents make her get changed into something more appropriate every morning before school. She changed her hair to pitch black, she had a black skull shaped hair pin in her hair, the only reason it showed up in her hair was because, it glowed a black light that makes it show up in even the darkest colors. Much like my pin it could be used as a throwing star, but it could also be used as a light, she would say a few words and the pin would light up the room with a black light, it was black but you could see everything. She had black skull shaped earrings too, but her's could pin even the biggest creatures to an nearby object. She wore a black bikini top, it looked more like a bra though, it was strapless, instead it went behind her and tied in a knot, the knot couldn't be untied unless she wanted it. Is was made up of what seemed like shadows, the top would look like it was alive. She wore a pair of black bootie shorts, I mean they came down about a couple of inches just enough to make it look like a bikini bottoms but long enough to say it was shorts. It looked exactly like her top did, living shadows. She had black gloves that came up to her elbows, the gloves could eject black spikes to pin a person or to cover her hands. She wore a pair of black high heel boots that came up to her knees, the heel had a secret hidden dagger that could cut though anything, and the heel was also super sharp, it could cut through anything. Her entire outfit looked like moving shadows. Her Sabertooth guild mark was in the same place as mine was. She also had a matching dress to mine that was as black as her hair. She had made me an outfit like her's but I turned it down saying it showed to much skin, but, in the end she made me put it on, my outfit, looked like living fire instead of shadows. She also changed my magic, but, she let Julian keep his. I had fire God slayer magic, Zancrow was still in prison and none of these people new him anyways, she thought it would go with my look, cause I look like fire anyways.

"So where do you want to go next" Rufus asked me. "I really don't know but, I'm getting a bit hungry" I told him, we have been walking around town for about a couple of hours. "Ok, let's go to the bar that only lets mages in" he told me, "ok, then I would like to see it, but, first let me change, I would look a little out of place in there." I told him, a bar eh, I couldn't wear a dress in a bar, I would have to wear the outfit that Rose made me to match her's. "Ok, there is a changing station over there, I'll wait for you right here" Rufus said, "ok, be right back" I told him, he knew my secret already, he knew since a little while ago, but, he didn't know that my name was Jillian, because me and Julian thought that we like these names better and it makes a little less confusing, so we decided that from now on are names would be Alex and Alexis, I also decided that I liked this look better so I asked Rose to make it permanent, but, I still asked her if she could give me my magic back, she told me that she didn't take it, apparently she can't lock dragon slayer magic away so she just told me that I could use my ice magic whenever I want also that I could change at will into my new and old self. Apparently I was a different type of Mage that could change my appearance at will. When I got back to Rufus he just stared at me. I was dressed in the same thing that Rose was expect mine looked like moving flames, mine pin was also changed Rose made two pins of each, this one glowed a strange orange light and could cast orange light to see. My earrings also could pin a person to an object. I even had the gloves like her, I thought I must've looked kinda bad but in a good way like I would kick your butt all the way to China. "W-wow" Rufus stuttered, "really I think this outfit show way to much" I told him, "not at all, your friend does but, your's don't" Rufus told me. "Thanks, so let's go" I told him, "okay, let's go then, come on" he said, as he grabbed my hand and took off towards the bar.

 **Sorry about it being a little slow, levy's not in this chapter a lot this is mostly about Alexis so pls bear with me. In the next chapter they set out on the request Rufus goes with them being team slayers newest member. He only joined because he like Alexis. What is this mysterious job? What will happened? Is it a trap? Find out in the next chapter. If you like this one read my other fairy tail fanfic Fairy Tail meets Cross Academy. Pls rate and review**


	5. The Job and the Storm

**Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail, I own the plot and Alex, Alexis, Rose, and Rocky.**

"I feel like I'm going to puke" Rouge said, as he and Sting were looking a little green. "Oh, yeah I forgot that dragon slayers have motion sickness" I whispered to Rose. "Yeah I forgot to, ha, a least the boys are sitting next to them." Rose whispered back. We were in a train going to the place that the job told us to go. It was me, Rose, and Rufus in a seat, I was in the middle, Rufus had to sit next to me. I think maybe I'm actually falling for him, yesterday he showed me around town. I had changed into the outfit that Rose made so we could match, to go to a bar, I thought that wearing a dress would be a little to out of place so I changed into my, bikini outfit, with gloves and boots that came up to my knees. But, then during he bar, a certain flame headed idiot started a fight with a metal head, and everyone else got into it, I lost my dress. I was eating at the time, nether Nastu or Gajeel recognized me so I was safe, but, Nastu pushed Gajeel towards me and he fell into my chair knocking me and him to the floor, also someone else threw a mug and it landed in my food. So I kinda got involved in the fight, not really, but I had you going there didn't I. Well long story short Gajeel landed on top of me, and I picked him up and pulled him by the ear to Nastu which I then threw Gajeel at Nastu. Nastu asked me what the, I just gave him my best Erza impression, and they apologized and kinda acted like Happy, then all the other people stopped fighting and went back to usual. Then I walked out of the bar, not wanting another fight to break out. Rufus followed me, he was a little wary around me after my little scary side, came out, but he got over it once he saw I was acting friendly and back to my normal self. "How are you not sick" Rufus asked me, he knew that I was also a dragon slayer, "I don't get motion sick you know, and not all dragon slayers get motion sick too, Wendy from Fairy Tail doesn't" I told him, "oh, I didn't know that, I just assumed that since all the dragon slayers I've seen in a moving object got motion sickness, that most dragon slayers suffer from motion sickness, sorry" he told me, "it's ok" I told him, "well then what is your weakness" Rufus asked me, I thought for a minute until I said, "I'm terrified of a thunder storm with lighting" I told him, "really, that's something, do you know what is Fiore's weakness" he asked me, that I thought about then said, "stuff that doesn't have a fashion sense" I told him, then we both laughed, "I'll have you know that I'm terrified of small spaces" Rose told us, "really, now that I didn't know, and I know almost everything about you" I told her. "Yeah really, and I see that you are finally wearing the outfit I made to match mine" she said, "yeah I am, because I lost my dress" I told her. "Oh, I was wondering why you were wearing that." She told me. "We will be arriving at Magolina shortly" the conductor told us on the loud speaker. "Hang in there Rouge almost there" Rose told him, patting his shoulder.

"Finally off that train" Sting said, his voice was filled with relief. "it felt like forever" he added, I resisted the urge to smile,and laugh. "Why are we here" I asked him, "well this job apparently takes place here, but a new detail was added, that only three boys and two girls could come, and is specifically asked for the twin dragons and we agreed that it would be your team, and to prevent a fight we decided to let Rufus come since he is in your team." Sting explained, "the boys were pretty mad though, I wonder if they'll be ok" Rose said, "I'm sure they will" I told her. "Yeah if you say so." She told me. "Hey Sting where are we meeting this person anyways" Rouge asked, I noticed that he hadn't left Rose's side and his arm was around her waist. "At a bar, apparently" Sting said, "a bar" I asked him, "yeah a bar, got a problem" Sting asked me, "um..no but last time I was in a bar it didn't go well I ended up scaring half the customers away, and I scared Nastu and Gajeel to" I told him, "really, how did that happen" they started a fight, I was trying to eat, Nastu threw Gajeel at me, knocked me out of my chair, and ruined my food, and I just did an Erza expression, and they apologized and I think they even did an Happy expression" I told him, "remind me not to get on your bad side" Sting said, when we got to the bar I saw my favorite drunk there drinking from the barrels. I can't really call her a drunk since she never gets drunk but, her name is Cana one of the Fairy Tail members. She was currently in a drinking contest. We sat down at a place made for five or seven people near the back of the bar. Nastu went to come in, but he saw me and thought better of it, he turned and went away. Then a little after he left, a hooded person came in. He asked the bartender for something, the bartender pointed in our direction, then the hooded person came over and sat down. "Are you the Wizards from Sabertooth" he asked, "yeah we are, you the person who sent the job" Sting asked, "yes, I am" the man said, then he pulled down his hood. He had black hair, he had brown eyes. He looked about mine and Rose's age. "So what did you want" Sting asked, "well I need an escort and two maidens" he said, "why two maidens" I asked him, "my name is Jake, and I need two maidens for wife's, not both for me but, one for my brother" he said, "huh, wife's" Rose asked, "yeah, you heard me, so rare you going to help me or not the reward is fifty million jewels. Wait, now it's only one maiden for me" he said, "apparently my brother already got married" he added. "Um..sorry, but we can get you the escort but you can't have a maiden" Sting told him, "okay, then see you, contacted me if you changed your mind" he said, then pulled up his hood and left. "Be careful of that guy" a voice said, I looked in the direction of the voice and saw the First Fairy Tail master, Mavis Vermillion. "How can I see you" I asked her, "you still wear the symbol of Fairy Tail so you and your friends can see me." She told me. "Oh, okay, what did you mean by, be careful of that guy" I asked her, "I sense an evil presence on him, I think he is a wizard in a dark guild" she said, "wait, dark guild" I asked her, "yes, I have gave you my warning so I have to go now" Mavis told me, then she left. "That was a waste of time, let's go back to the guild" Sting said, "ok, let's go, I didn't like that guy" Rouge said, then they each got up and left. "Hey what about us" I asked him, "well, I don't know, but,would you think about staying with Sabertooth until I figure what that guy is up to" he asked us, "well yes, we will, what makes you think that he is up to something" I asked him, "I don't know but, I really don't like him though" Sting replied, and I nodded. "This time let's walk, okay" Rouge said, "I agree" Sting said. "We should camp out, it is getting dark" I said, we were in a forest, it was getting dark. "Good, idea, Alexis" Sting said, "okay, Rouge and Fiore go collect some firewood to start a fire, I'll stay guard here, Rufus and Alexis could you go see if you can catch some food" Sting told everyone, then we all went out to do our jobs that was assigned to us.

"Where do you think we will catch some food" I asked Rufus, "I don't know, but I saw some berries over there, we should head back to the camp, I think there is a storm coming, we should tell the others." Rufus said, I had brought about two containers, we filled them with berries and nuts and went back to the camp. "Your right Rufus, there might be a storm coming we should find better shelter" Sting said, "I saw a cave over that way" Rose told everyone, "let's go there" Sting said, we picked everything up and headed to the cave. We got there as it started to pour, the wood was all soaked, Rouge still tried to get a fire going anyway. He would get a spark then it would go away. "Hey, stop Rouge, and step back, let me try" I told him, "okay but I don't think that you" he started to saw, but I just used my flames to make a fire. "Oh yeah I forgot that" he said. We all had a good meal apparently Rouge and Rose caught some fish, so we had fish with nuts and berries. "It doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon, we should get some sleep" Rouge said, we all agreed, I curled up farthest from the cave, I tried to sleep, but every time I dozed off thunder would sound and I would wake up. There is not a lot of things that in afraid of but, thunder storms is one of them. I couldn't get to sleep. Rufus saw me having trouble getting to sleep. He couldn't sleep, because every time he got comfortable a rock would jut out and make him uncomfortable all over again. So when he saw that Alexis couldn't go to sleep either he remembered what she told him on the train. She was afraid of thunder storms, so he just got up and went over to her, to try and comfort her. It was a lot more comfortable over here by her. When I saw Rufus get up and come over to me I kinda got confused. I thought everyone else was sleeping but, apparently he couldn't sleep. Then he laid down beside of me. "What are you doing" I asked him, "I saw you couldn't get to sleep and I remembered what you told me about you being scared of thunder storms, and plus I couldn't get comfortable over there, so I thought I would come over here to try to comfort you. But, if you don't want me to I can move somewhere else" he told me, "no, your okay, at my house when there was a storm Alex would come lay with me, until I fell asleep" I told him, "he must really care about you then" Rufus told me, "he does, and I care about him to" I told him, then I turned on my side and curled up beside Rufus and fell asleep with him stroking my hair, comforting me, I smiled, he is nice, and he smells pretty good to, he smelled of coconuts and trees. I finally fell asleep. He looked down at her, she is beautiful, he thought as he stroked her hair, she smelled nice to, she smelled like flowers and spring. He fell fast asleep beside her, wishing this would last.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. By the way I don't really know what Rufus smells like, I just guessed. Pls rate and review**

 **will Alexis and Rufus finally tell each other their feelings for each other?**

 **will Rose and Rouge go on a date?**

 **how will it go?**

 **find out the answers in the next chapter.**


	6. The Cave

**What happened to rouge and alexis will they met their guild again.**

When I woke up, there was about, five inches of snow on the ground. Rufus was fast asleep beside me, he even had his arm across my side holding me. I gently got up careful not to wake him, but, as soon as I moved he woke up. We got up together only to find that all of our extra stuff had been burned. "Huh, who did this, and why" I asked Rufus. "I don't know, but remember that weird guy who sent in the job request" he told me, "you think it might be him" I asked. "It might be just that, we've got to be more careful and better look our blankets have got burned to" Rufus said, "I know I don't need them but you sure do" I told him, "I've been through worse I'll be fine" he told me. "Let's just get to Sabertooth, as fast as we can" I told him, he nodded his head and walked out of the cave I followed him. We ate cold soup as we walked. "Wait, stop" I called out to Rufus, he was ahead of me by a couple of paces. I ran to him, he stopped as I got to him, but, I slipped on a piece of ice, I crashed into him, we tumbled over a little hill of snow. We landed in a pile of snow, it was a deep pile too. We got buried under snow when a green dumped its snow on top of us. when we got out I quickly moved out from under the tree, but, when Rufus got out the tree dumped more snow on him, I tried to hold in my smile, but, didn't succeed, when he got out, I was laughing, "you thinks that's funny see how you like it then" he told me then he threw a snowball at me, I quickly got out of the way, but he threw it to high to hit me, "you have a terrible aim you know" I said, mockingly, "who said I was aiming for you" he told me, I looked up too late to see a pile of snow hit me, he started laughing, I threw a snowball at him, it turned into a full out snowball war, we were soon laughing and laying on the ground. "Ah, mmman wwwe've being playing all day, it's almost night" Rufus said, shivering, "come on then there is a cave over there" I said, and pointed in the direction, I pulled him over to were the cave is, "where is it, I don't see it" he said, when we got to the cave, "it's right there, under the snow and I think there's a hot spring in it to" I said, "okay then how do we get down there though" he asked me, "watch" I told him, "fire dragon roar" I said as I breathed fire at the snow, melting it and creating a hole in the snow, just big enough for us to fit down there. "Come on then, it's warm there" I told him, as I pulled him into the cave. "How are we going to see anything down here, it's totally pitch black" Rufus said, "what is the big bad wizard afraid of the dark" I teased him, "yes, matter of fact I am, but don't tell anyone okay" he told me, "your secret is safe with me, you didn't tell anyone that I was afraid of thunder storms" I told him, then I took my pin out of my hair, "hey what is that going to do" he asked me, "thought you could see" I told him, "I can't but, you moved and your hair that you hold the pin up with fell on top of my hand" Rufus said, I ignored him and said, "light up fire" to my pin, then my pin started to glow a brilliant red light. "Cool, can I have one of those" Rufus said, "ask Fiore, she made it and her's does the same thing only it glows black" I told him. Now let's go deeper, the spring is this way and you are freezing, if you don't get warmed up soon, you might die" I said, "okay you lead the way" Rufus said, "fine, this way" I told him, "here we are" I said, "what I don't see a thing" Rufus said, "wait, fire dragon roar" I yelled as I breathed fire around the room, the torches took affect as the room lit up, "cool how did you know" Rufus asked, "the smell, it smelled like torches" I told him, "now let's go to that spring" I told him.

"I can't believe that your purse didn't get burned" Rufus said, as I pulled out two bath suits out of my bag, "Fiore made it, it can't get burned, and she also put an entire wardrobe of bathe suits, in here. I put some cooking supplies and the food" I told him, "now here put this on, we'll have to wait for our clothes to dry, turn around now" I told him, he did it without a question, "okay, you can turn around now, meet me in the spring when your done changing" I told him, he nodded and I ran to the spring. When he got there I almost laughed, "sorry, Rufus pink was the only other color there was" I said, he wore a pink pair of trunks. "It's ok, now move over I'm freezing" he said as he climbed in. "Now this feels good" he said relaxing in the spring. "Wait, what's that" I said, as I stood up, "what is it" Rufus asked me, "don't k ow but I'll go check it out you stay here" I told him as I got out and went in the direction of the cave opening. Instead of a hole I saw big huge rocks blocking the entrance, when I went back to Rufus I said, "someone put rocks over the entrance of the cave we are trapped, but, we have enough food to last for about twenty years and there is a small opening for air to come in so we should be okay for a little while until the guild comes looking for us, I put the Sabertooth guild mark and a coded message that we are trapped, so anyone who knows it can find out, Levy should be able to help" I told him, he just nodded, and said, "good idea, now people can find us when they come looking for us, if I know Sting he would probably have the whole guild looking for us". I got back into the spring, "for the mean time let's enjoy this spring" I told him. I sat down near him and laid my head on his shoulder, then feel fast asleep.

 **Next chapter includes a kissing secene.**

 **rate and review**


	7. The Date

p style="text-align: left;" strongHello, sorry for not updating soon, its just my schedule got so chaotic and everything but hello again. remember jillian (alexis), julian (alex), rose (fiore), and rocky (finn)br /br /br /br /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emback with Rose and the others in the sabertooth guildbr /br /em "Hey Rose" a voice called, Rose looked over at who the voice belonged to, it was Rogue. "Oh hey Rogue do you need anything?" Rose asked, they had done the mission so Rose was back to being Rose, though she had stayed in Sabertooth. They where worried sick about Rufus and Alexis, but especially Rose, so Rogue decided to try and cheer her up, he hated to see her so sad. "Yeah I was wondering if you would go out in the town with me" he said, "there's a fair opening up here soon" he explained. Rose's eyes lit up and she jumped down from the bar stool, Rogue's hands in her own, "take me there" she said, for some reason Rose loved fairs. She loved the games the smell, the rides, the food everything about them. br /br /br / So that was how Rose and Rogue ended up at the fair with each other, Rose was basically hanging onto his arm and looking at everything. emHeh, she's acting like a child, /emhe thought to himself, she had tried cotton candy three things of it and still wasn't on a sugar high, which was impressive. emAt least she is having fun/em, he thought as he was dragged to a mirror room then to pictures and finally on something he hated more than anything a roller coaster, he felt so sick afterwards but it was totally worth it to see her smile. "Are we good now?" he asked her, she nodded, "yeah sure anything" she said, then he felt like he had to get the nerve up and do it, he kissed her firmly, she was surprised but ended up kissing /br /br /br /strongand that is how Rose and Rouge's date turned out. like i said kissing, but don't worry more kissing from Alexis and Rufus up next/strong/p 


End file.
